xe2x80x98CACHI DARKxe2x80x99 is related to CACHI (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/276,699). xe2x80x98CACHI DARKxe2x80x99 is a color mutant of Cachi.
xe2x80x98CACHI DARKxe2x80x99 is a product of a breeding and selection program which had the objective of finding color mutants of CACHI. The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant that is a natural occuring sport of a parent chrysanthemum named CACHI. A comparison with Parent chrysanthemum CACHI is also made in this application. The new cultivar was discovered as a whole plant mutation in April 1998 by Rob Noodelijk in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in Rijsenhout Holland. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98CACHI DARKxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in June 1998 in Rijsenhout Holland.
The present invention is a new and distinct variety of chry santhemum bearing small sized blooms with yellow ray-florets and disc florets grown to a cushion of yellow color with brown tips.